Illicit
by xxDoitsuChanxx
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- A world meeting results in Canada throwing a killer party; a party no country will ever forget. Rated M for eventual drug-usage and SEX. BE WARNED! UsUK Franada
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Rated M for eventual drug-use, sexual intercourse between nations, primarilily; UsUk, Franada, maybe some GerIta as well! Hetalia and all characters (c) of Hidekaz Himaruya. **_

**｡**  
**｡**  
**｡**  
**｡**  
**｡**  
**｡**

"Alright everyone! Let's start the meeting!" Shouted America enthusiastically, placing his briefcase upon the marble surface of the oval table.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves, or more like bickering. England and France we're arguing about trivial things, China was childishly pouting when no one obeyed his command to _"Be quiet, aru!"_, Russia was softly chuckling at the antics of the Britishman and Frenchman. To put it bluntly, when all the nations of the world met up in this meeting room; It was _chaotic_.

"Come on guys, let's be quiet for a moment." said America, scratching the back of his head.

"_Pfft_! You of all people telling us to shut our traps. How ironic of you, America." replied England, smirking behind the teacup he brought to his lips.

America gasped and stood in a defensive stance before making his way over to the older country. "You really like taunting me, don't you?" the blonde said, placing his hands on England's shoulders, and squeezing very leniently.

England blushed and averted eye contact while America stared down at him smiling obliviously.

"America, feel free to massage big brother's shoulders too~!" France proclaimed, flirtatiously winking at the younger country.

"Don't you dare!" England shouted, looking up at America, blushing.

"Awhh~ Come on! Big brother wants in on the releasing of sexual tensions!" The Frenchman said, pouting.

Germany was sitting silently, his eyebrow twitching as he tried to keep stoic. But, the situation forced his dictating nature to emerge.

"All of you, sit down and be quiet! Anyone who speaks out of turn will be penalized! Now, America, start the meeting!" Germany shouted after losing his patience, making every nation obey him.

America made his way over to the front of the room and adjusted his tie before turning his back to write on the white board in front of him.

"Today we will be discussing drugs. Specifically cannabis and opium and how our societies are affected by it, and what we can do to lower drug use in our countries." America said sternly whilst writing down on the board in front of him.

"Oh please, drug use will never lower. As long as there is underground crime rackets going on, people will always manage to distribute drugs." England said, folding his arms.

"Says the person who declared war on me twice for opium, aru." China added condescendingly, glaring at England.

France rolled his chair closer to England and peered inside his teacup.

"T-There's nothing in this tea, you bloody git!" England shouted angrily, blushing.

"England, France! Quiet!" Germany said sternly, observing them from a distance.

"Gahh..! I don't like talking about this, my boss is making me!" America whined, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sit down, idiot. Let someone else run the meeting." England said, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his temples.

America sat down with a pout. It was hard for him to discuss drug policies freely, on the count that every time he expressed his true opinion, he'd feel a large, gloved hand belonging to a government agent covering his mouth, whispering lenient lectures into his ear.

"Alright, who wants to express their opinions regarding this matter?" announced Germany, looking around the room.

"M-Me." A soft voice was heard, making everyone look around in confusion.  
Canada stood up, a deep blush adoring his cheeks. He made his way to the front of the room, adjusting his goggles.

"Who?" said one of the nations, looking completely dumbstruck.

"I'm Canada..." he signed, looking defeated.

"Bro, no offense, but...we all know how you feel about cannabis in general." America chuckled halfheartedly, placing his hand on the back of his head.

"H-How rude, America! I don't let my people get stoned! We're just a itty bitty bit more accepting of SMALL amounts of cannabis and providing it by prescription to those suffering horrible sicknesses. Personally, I think it's fine as long as you smoke it in the safety of your home and don't distribute it for profit." Canada said sternly, wagging his finger.

Everyone was shocked to say the least, the shy nation had just spoken a truth everyone secretly thought and agreed upon, but, would never openly admit it.

_"Yes! This is the perfect opportunity to invite everyone to party at my place and finally get recognition! I will throw a party they'll NEVER forget!" _Canada thought to himself, smiling victoriously. "So," Canada continued "a thought just came to mind, would anyone like to come to my party?"

Everyone in the room knew what Canada's party invitation was implicating, basically _"Hey guys! come to my place and smoke a bowl!" _

France appeared behind Canada and embraced him, playing with his hair kink.

"We'd love to attend, mon amour~!" said the Frenchman, being a tad overzealous.

"Don't make decisions for everyone!" Shouted Germany, blushing.

Canada made a solemn looking face and looked down, twiddling his thumbs in thought.

"I-I mean, we will all attend! But not because of France!" The German stuttered, his blush deepening.

"G-Great! Thanks everybody, I'll be sure to show you great hospitality! I'll set the party for tomorrow night, seven PM sharp!" Canada said with glee before running off, pulling _(willing) _France along with him.

Silence filled the room.

"A-America-san, I-I'm not sure if I want to go. I have to tend to my garden and-" Before Japan got to finish his sentence America brought his index finger to his lips.

"He's my brother, I gotta make sure everyone goes~ No if's, and's, or buts!" America said optimistically, poking his finger gently onto Japan's lips with each word.

"Well, regardless of our questionable activities tomorrow night, they're clearly optional! So, anything that happens tomorrow at Canada's house STAYS at Canada's house, understood?" England announced, making his way towards the exit.

"Understood." Everyone said in unison. With that, everyone went their separate ways.

Unbeknownst to the nations, the following day would bring about one of the craziest nights of their lives.

｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡ ｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡

_**Sorry if this is horrible, I haven't written a fanfiction in quite some time...So, I'll admit I'm very rusty. I was inspired to write a story featuring the countries having an illicit party when I was reading up on the Opium Wars. In case for those who don't know, Britain went to war with China two times for their opium (derivative of OPIATE, Opiate meaning narcotic). Back in those days it was cherished and viewed as a gift from god, it let soldiers die in peace (Opiates have VERY strong painkilling effects), and brought euphoria to those who smoked/consumed it.**_

_**~*~~The More You Know~~*~**_

_**I'm sorry if I offended anyone by any chance, I'm in no way implicating that Canadians are "pot heads" or whatever, I know that their laws are a little bit more loose with decriminalization of pot than here in the United States. I'm not 100% sure about cannabis illegality in Canada, but, I've heard it's accepted to have SMALL amounts, and I've heard they dispense it for those truly sick (like cancer, AIDS, ect).**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 2 will be about Canada's raging party! woot woot! **_


	2. Party Hard

Canada was all set for his upcoming party, the last thing he checked off his list was _**"Tape NO MICRONATIONS ALLOWED" **_onto his front and back door. With a content sigh he looked over at France who was preparing food for the upcoming party.

"D-Do you really think we need _THIS_ much?" Canada emphasized, pointing towards all the glorious food.

"Everyone is probably going to either consume or smoke unmentionables, so, a mass amount of people getting the munchies _equals_ a large buffet, non~?" France chuckled.

"O-Oh god! I can just picture America now...sucking up anything edible to satisfy the munchies!" Canada laughed at the mental image.

_**~DING DONG~**_

"Ah! The first guest!" The silky haired young man squealed excitingly, before hastily walking towards the door where he was greeted with a coat landing on his head.

"Hang that up for me, will you?" England said whilst making his way through the front door, making a beeline towards France.

"Ah, I see you'_re_ cooking for tonight's festivities." England dully said whilst taking a seat in the kitchen.

"Well, _of course~ _I want to treat everyone to my divine culinary skills." France replied, glancing over at England and then looking down onto the counter in front of him, which laid a pan of brownies. France's mouth curled into a wicked smile.

"Get over yourself, frog." England replied, smirking ever so slightly.

_STEP STEP STEP STEP _**... ... . . . KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in, America." Canada, England and France said simultaneously.

"What's up, dudes~?! Who's ready for a kick-ass party!?" The blue-eyed nation shouted excitedly whilst making his flashy appearance.

"Oi, America, stop making a fool of yourself and stand up. No one is here yet." England said, crossing one leg over and giving the younger nation a certain look, a light blush appearing upon his cheeks.

America stood up from the ground, a blush adoring his face as well before making his way to the kitchen to join the others.

"Let's wait for everyone to arrive...In the meantime, would you guys like some wine?" Canada asked, using a corkscrew to open the bottle.

America, France and England looked at one another before happily accepting Canada's offer.

_**FOUR HOURS LATER**_

Everyone had managed to show up, even Japan, who had brought some saké. Music was booming, laughter echoed throughout the home, and sometimes even wanton moans.

"A-Americahh...w-where the bloody hell did he go?" England looked around lazily, crawling up from the ultra comfy couch.

"Ahahahah...everyone is stoned." Canada chuckled, gently elbowing France who was admireing the fabric of his clothes.

America appeared from the bathroom, looking around his surroundings in deep thought.

"Hey guys...I ended up in the bathroom somehow. It's weird, I don't remember having to use the bathroom...wait...where am I going? Where's England?! O-Oh god!" America was starting to panic before he heard a familiar voice.

"America...I-I'm right here." England shouted, probably too loudly. He outstretched his arms, ushering the American to hug him. He didn't really think about his actions, he honestly didn't care what others thought at the moment.

The blue-eyed nation happily jumped into England's arms, making England fall over.

France couldn't help but laugh. He probably laughed harder than he should've.

"K-KISS HIM!" Shouted Prussia, who was standing on top of the coffee table in nothing but his boxers. And laying beside the coffee table on the floor was none other than Russia, whom was naked, all clothes missing except his scarf, which he earlier had refused to remove.

"I-It's so warm down here...like being surrounded by sunflowers..and sunshine.." Russia mumbled, earning Prussia's attention.

"You'll suffice." Russia whispered, grasping Prussia's ankle.

"Suffice? F-For what?" Prussia pondered, dumbfounded.

"A blanket!" Russia said almost too innocently before pushing Prussia down so that he was on top of him. Normally, Prussia would've punched Russia in the face, but, he was too stoned to care.

Across the room Spain and Romano were curled up together, sharing and slowly consuming a chocolate bar.

"D-Damn it...I-I can't move, Spain..." Romano said softly, his eyes heavy.

"We don't have to move..I don't think. No..wait..we're okay, Lovi..." Spain said whilst sucking on a piece of chocolate.

"B-Brother! I've been searching for you, bu-but i c-couldn't find you...!" Italy cried, glomping his brother.

Germany was blushing heavily and wearing sunglasses, his posture wasn't as pronounced as it usually is.

"I-Italy got worried...so, we searched for you guys. I believe we've been going around in circles for at least forty-five minuets." Germany sighed.

"pppfttt..! heheheh" Spain couldn't help but laugh in spite of themselves.

"D-Don't laugh! A-Anyway, have you seen Japan? I haven't seen him..." Germany asked, genuine concern lacing his voice.

"Ah~ He's upstairs with China and the rest... ..I think." Spain replied.

"They're upstairs, god damn it! Now, someone help me up, I'm thirsty as hell." Romano demanded, outstretching his arm.

"Thank goodness." Germany chuckled, despite himself and helped Romano and Spain up from the corner.

_**...Meanwhile...**_

Upstairs China was laying in bed with Japan, they were both petting Kumajiro.

"Ahhh~ His fur is so soft, aru." China signed happily, a blush plastered upon his cheeks.

"Indeed." Japan replied, his half lidded eyes closing as he continued to stroke the bears white fur.

｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡ ｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Hope this isn't too god-awful~ **_

_**Chapter 3 coming soon**_


End file.
